The present invention relates to a method for the permanent coloring of hair with minimized hair damage.
Most hair coloring products fall under three major groupings:
1. Temporary hair color.
2. Semi permanent hair color.
3. Permanent hair color.
Temporary hair color is a leave on product that causes minimal damage to the hair. However, temporary hair color causes stains, and leaches out under rain or with perspiration. Temporary hair color washes out with the next shampoo. Temporary hair color also does not give any control to the consumer over the amount of color deposited or the permanency of the color supplied. Temporary hair color does not result in a wide variety of colors and it has only a limited appeal.
Semi-permanent hair color comes as a rinse, and it causes minimal damage to the hair. However, semi-permanent hair color washes out to some degree with each shampoo and washes out completely within about 4 to 6 shampoos. Semi permanent hair color does not give the consumer any control regarding the amount of color deposited or the permanency of the color. Semi-permanent hair color has limited popularity with consumers.
Permanent hair color generally comes in two parts: a dye solution and a developer solution. Because of the damaging nature of conventional permanent dye or coloring treatments, most home coloring products come with a post treatment conditioner. In a permanent hair coloring treatment, the dye solution and the developer solution are mixed and then applied to the hair, which is then left for about 25 to about 35 minutes. The hair is then rinsed with water, treated with a post treatment conditioner, and then rinsed again with water.
Hair coloring products need to be applied every four to six weeks since hair grows out of the scalp at the rate of approximately one half inch per month. Each coloring application causes damage to the hair, and that damage is cumulative. Hair touch ups after the initial treatment may be needed, but these hair touch ups would also damage hair more, and so they may have to be avoided.
It would be desirable to develop a method for permanently coloring hair that minimizes the damage caused to hair by the coloring process. The present invention provides such a method.
Conventional hair coloring products cannot be used safely in the shower. It is an object of this invention to develop a method for permanently coloring hair, which can be carried out safely in the shower, for example. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein the user has control of the amount of durable color deposited without hair damage. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein the user can employ the hair coloring product as her daily or frequent hair care product to avoid new out growth of uncolored hair. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein said method involves less mess and difficulty than conventional permanent hair coloring methods. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein said method brings about gradual color changes with each application. Since gradual color changes are to occur, such a method would be virtually mistake free because the consumer could stop or alter the coloring method if she did not like the course the hair coloring was taking. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein the amount of hair coloring composition employed can be varied from application to application in order to adjust the hair coloring results.
These and other aspects of this invention will become evident by a detailed description of the invention given below.
Patents and patent applications related to the field of this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,021 which discloses a process in which human hair is dyed in successive treatments at selected intervals with oxidation colors (aromatic primary amines and amino phenols) admixed in each treatment with an oxidizing agent (H2O2 or a derivative thereof)xe2x80x94the quantity of oxidation colorant applied in each treatment being substantially the same and the quantity of oxidizing agent being increased from the first to the last treatment to effect a gradual increase in depth of shadexe2x80x94the mixture being allowed to remain on the hair for substantially the same time in each treatment, followed by removal by rinsing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,404 discloses an autoxidizable hair dye preparation capable of coloring or darkening hair when applied thereto and exposed to the atmosphere comprising a mixture of (I) at least one p-phenylene diamine compound, or An acid addition salt thereof, and (II) at least one 1,2,4-benzenetriol compound, each compound optionally containing nuclearly substituted C1-4 alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl or halogen. The preparation is preferably applied and exposed to the atmosphere repeatedly until the desired degree of darkening or color build-up is attained.
The preparations of this invention may also contain known additives or assistants such as hair grooming agents, for example quaternized vinyl pyrrolidone copolymers, carboxyvinyl polymers and the like, plasticizers, thickeners, slip and wetting agents such as polyoxyethylenated fatty (e.g. lauryl) alcohols, stearyldimethylammonium chloride, silicone copolymer, foam boosters, preservatives, perfumes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,486 describes a shampoo composition for lightening and highlighting hair which comprises
(i) a peroxygen compound; and
(ii) an anionic sulfonate;
said composition having a pH less than 5. There is also described an invention directed to a method for lightening and highlighting hair which comprises shampooing the hair with a lightening and highlighting effective amount of a composition of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,126 discloses a hair conditioning composition for conditioning, lightening, and highlighting hair, which comprises
i) peroxygen compound, and
ii) a conditioning agent,
said composition having a pH of 5 or less.
U.S. Patent Application 2003/0051297 A1 discloses a method for permanently dyeing hair which comprises subjecting said hair to a number of treatments, having a set time interval between each two consecutive such treatments, wherein each treatment comprises steps a.) and b.) below:
a.) contacting said hair, for a period of about 5 seconds to about 5 minutes with a recently made mixture of:
i.) an alkaline composition comprising a dye intermediate in a shampoo base or in a conditioner base; and
ii.) an acidic composition comprising an oxidating compound in a shampoo base or in a conditioner base;
b.) rinsing said mixture from said hair with water;
with the proviso that when a conditioner base is present in a.) i.) above, an independently selected conditioner base is also present in a.) ii.) above; and when a shampoo base is present in a.) i.) above, an independently selected shampoo base is also present in a.) ii.) above;
and wherein said number of treatments is between about 2 to about 30; and wherein said set time interval between each two consecutive treatments is between about 8 hours and 30 days, is described.
The invention relates to a method for achieving permanent desired hair color change through the daily or frequent use of hair care compositions. The hair care compositions comprise a mixture of part ai and part aii as described just below:
Part ai: dye intermediates in water with gelling agent at alkaline pH;
Part aii: oxidizing compound in water at acidic pH.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages used herein are percentages by weight of active material based on the weight of the respective composition.
When used herein % refers to weight % as compared to the total weight percent of the composition that is being discussed. For example, when % is used to discuss the amount of an ingredient that is in part ai, this means weight % as compared to the total weight of part ai. When weight % of the mixture of part ai and part aii is mentioned, this means the weight % as compared to the total weight the mixture of part ai and part aii. When the ratio of part ai to part aii is discussed this means the weight to weight ratio. As used herein the term xe2x80x9crecentlyxe2x80x9d means within a very short interval of time such as within a few seconds or minutes, such as within 0.01 seconds to 120 seconds, or within 0.1 seconds to 60 seconds, or within 0.5 second to within 30 seconds or within 2 seconds to within 20 seconds. As used herein xe2x80x9cnearly simultaneouslyxe2x80x9d means within about 0.001 second to about 5 seconds, more preferably about 0.01 to about 1 second, more preferably about 0.01 to about 0.5 second. As used herein xe2x80x9cphysical proximityxe2x80x9d means within about 0.01 to about 1 cm, more preferably about 0.1 to about 0.5 cm. Compositions of the invention may be made by means which are known in the art or which are analogous to those which are known in the art. Ingredients which are included in compositions of the invention are known in the art or may be made by means which are known in the art.
Part ai can comprise from
a) about 0.1 to about 99.9% of aqueous base with a gelling agent;
b) about 0.1 to about 5% of dye intermediates or oxidation dyestuffs;
c) about 0.1 to about 5% of a coupling compound.
More preferably, part ai can comprise from
a) about 1 to about 99% of an aqueous base with a gelling agent;
b) about 0.1 to about 0.5% of oxidation dyestuffs;
c) about 0.1 to about 1% coupling compound.
Part aii can comprise from:
a) about 1 to about 99% of an aqueous base; and
b) about 1 to about 5% of an oxidizing compound.
Part aii more preferably comprises from:
c) about 2 to about 90% of an aqueous base; and
d) about 2 to about 5% of an oxidizing compound.
Aqueous compositions of the present invention can comprise a mixture of part ai and part aii wherein:
Part ai can comprise:
a) about 0.1% to about 99.9% of an aqueous base with gelling agent;
b) about 0.1% to about 1% of an oxidation dyestuff; and
c) a volatile silicone;
Part aii can comprise:
a) about 1 to about 90% of an aqueous base;
b) about 1 to about 5% of an oxidative compound.
One or both of part ai and part aii may further comprise a thickener which is a high molecular weight fatty alcohol wherein said high molecular weight fatty alcohol is selected from the group consisting of for example cetyl alcohol and stearyl alcohol.
Part ai and part aii can, for example, be mixed in a ratio of about 1.2:0.8 to about 0.8:1.2 respectively, more preferably at about a 1:1 ratio.
What follows is a description of the ingredients that can be included in the compositions of the present invention.
Hair Dyes and Hair Coloring Agents
The part ai compositions of the present invention include one or more oxidative hair coloring agents or oxidation dyestuffs. These hair coloring agents are present in compositions of the present invention which have an aqueous base. Such oxidative hair-coloring agents are used in combination with the oxidizing systems of the present invention to formulate permanent hair dye compositions.
Permanent hair dye compositions as defined herein are compositions, which once applied to the hair, are substantially resistant to washout.
Oxidative Dyes
The dye forming intermediates, also called dye intermediates or oxidation dyestuffs, used in oxidative dyes can be aromatic diamines, aminophenols and their derivatives. These dye forming intermediates can be classified as; primary and secondary intermediates, couplers and modifiers, and nitro dyes. Primary intermediates are chemical compounds, which by themselves will form a dye upon oxidation. The secondary intermediates, also known as color modifiers or couplers and are used with other intermediates for specific color effects or to stabilize the color. Nitro dyes are unique in that they are direct dyes, which do not require oxidation to dye the hair.
The oxidation dyestuffs or oxidation dye intermediates, which are suitable for, use in the compositions and processes herein include aromatic diamines, polyhydric phenols, aminophenols and derivatives of these aromatic compounds (e.g., N-substituted derivatives of the amines, and ethers of the phenols). Primary oxidation dye intermediates are generally colorless molecules prior to oxidation. The oxidation dye color is generated when the primary intermediate is xe2x80x98activatedxe2x80x99 and subsequently enjoined with a secondary intermediate (coupling agent), which is also generally colorless, to form a colored, conjugated molecule. In general terms, oxidation hair dye precursors or intermediates include those monomeric materials which, on oxidation, form oligomers or polymers having extended conjugated systems of electrons in their molecular structure. Because of the new electronic structure, the resultant oligomers and polymers exhibit a shift in their electronic spectra to the visible range and appear colored. For example, oxidation dye precursors capable of forming colored polymers include materials such as aniline, which has a single functional group and which, on oxidation, forms a series of conjugated imines and quinoid dimers, trimers, etc. ranging in color from green to black. Compounds such as p-phenylenediamine, which has two functional groups, are capable of oxidative polymerization to yield higher molecular weight colored materials having extended conjugated electron systems. Color modifiers (couplers), such as those detailed hereinafter, are preferably used in conjunction with the oxidation dye precursors herein and are thought to interpose themselves in the colored polymers during their formation and to cause shifts in the electronic spectra thereof, thereby resulting in slight color changes. A representative list of oxidation dye precursors suitable for use herein is found in Sagarin, xe2x80x9cCosmetic Science and Technologyxe2x80x9d, Interscience, Special Edition, Volume 2, pages 308 to 310 which is herein incorporated by reference.
It is to be understood that the oxidizing aids of the present invention are suitable for use (in combination with a source of peroxide as detailed herein) with all manner of oxidation dye precursors and color modifiers and that the precursors detailed below are only by way of example and are not intended to limit the compositions and processes herein.
The typical aromatic diamines, polyhydric phenols, aminophenols, and derivatives thereof, described above as primary dye precursors can also have additional substituents on the aromatic ring, e.g. halogen, aldehyde, carboxylic additional substituents on the amino nitrogen and on the phenolic oxygen, e.g. substituted and unsubstituted alkyl and aryl groups.
The hair coloring compositions of the present invention may, in addition to the essential oxidative hair-coloring agents, optionally include non-oxidative and other dye materials. Optional non-oxidative and other dyes suitable for use in the hair coloring compositions and processes according to the present invention include semi-permanent, temporary and other dyes. Non-oxidative dyes as defined herein include the so-called xe2x80x98direct action dyesxe2x80x99, metallic dyes, metal chelate dyes, fiber reactive dyes and other synthetic and natural xe2x80x98Chemical and Physical Behaviour of Human Hairxe2x80x99 3rd Edn. by Clarence Robbins (pp 250-259); xe2x80x98The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmeticsxe2x80x99. Volume IV. 2nd Edn. Maison G. De dyes. Various types of non-oxidative dyes are detailed in: xe2x80x98Navarrexe2x80x99 at chapter 45 by G. S. Kass (pp 841-920); xe2x80x98cosmetics: Science and Technologyxe2x80x99 2nd Edn, Vol II Balsam Sagarin, Chapter 23 by F. E. Wall (pp 279-343); xe2x80x98The Science of Hair Carexe2x80x99 edited by C. Zviak, Chapter 7 (pp 235-261) and xe2x80x98Hair Dyesxe2x80x99, J. C. Johnson, Noyes Data Corp., Park Ridge, U.S.A. (1973), (pp 3-91 and 113-139).
Specific hair dyes which may be included in the compositions of the invention include m-aminophenol, p-phenylene diamine, p-toluenediamine; p-phenylenediamine; 2-chloro-p-phenylenediamine; N-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine; N-2-methoxyethyl-p-phenylenediamine; N,N-bis-(hydroxyethyl)-p-phenylenediamine; 2-hydroxymethyl-p-phenylenediamine; 2-hydroxyethyl-p-phenylenediamine; 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylamine; 2,6-dimethyl-p-phenylenediamine; 2-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine; N-(2-hydroxypropyl)-p-phenylenediamine; 2-propyl-p-phenylenediamine; 1,3-N,N-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)-N,N-bis(4-aminophenyl)-2-propanol; 2-methyl-4-dimethylaminoaniline; p-aminophenol; p-methylaminophenol; 3-methyl-p-aminophenol; 2-hydroxymethyl-p-aminophenol; 2-methyl-p-aminophenol; 2-(2-hydroxyethylaminomethyl)-p-aminophenol; 2-methoxymethyl-p-aminophenol; and 5-aminosalicylic acid; catechol; pyrogallol; o-aminophenol; 2,4-diaminophenol; 2,4,5-trihydroxytoluene; 1,2,4-trihydroxybenzene; 2-ethylamino-p-cresol; 2,3-dihydroxynaphthalene; 5-methyl-o-aminophenol; 6-methyl-o-aminophenol; and 2-amino-5-acetaminophenol; 2-methyl-1-naphthol; 1-acetoxy-2-methylnaphthalene; 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene; resorcinol; 4-chlororesorcinol; 1-naphthol; 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene; 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene; 2-methylresorcinol; 1-hydroxy-6-aminonaphthalene-3-sulfonic acid; thymol(2-isopropyl-5-methylphenol); 1,5-dihydroxy-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene; 2-chlororesorcinol; 2,3-dihydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone; and 1-naphthol-4-sulfonic acid; m-phenylenediamine; 2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethanol; N,N-bis(hydroxyethyl)-m-phenylenediamine; 2,6-diaminotoluene; N,N-bis(hydroxyethyl)-2,4-diaminophenetole; bis(2,4-diaminophenoxy)-1,3-propane; 1-hydroxyethyl-2,4-diaminobenzene; 2-amino-4 hydroxyethylaminoanisole; aminoethoxy-2,4-diaminobenzene; 2,4-diaminophenoxyacetic acid; 4,6-bis(hydroxyethoxy)-m-phenylenediamine; 2,4-diamino-5-methylphenetole; 2,4-diamino-5-hydroxyethoxytoluene; 2,4-dimethoxy 1,3-diaminobenzene; and 2,6-bis(hydroxyethylamino)toluene; m-aminophenol; 2-hydroxy-4-carbamoylmethylaminotoluene; m-carbamoylmethylaminophenol; 6-hydroxybenzomorpholine; 2-hydroxy-4-aminotoluene; 2-hydroxy-4-hydroxyethylaminotoluene; 4,6-dichloro-m-aminophenol; 2-methyl-m-aminophenol; 2-chloro-6-methyl-m-aminophenol; 2-hydroxyethoxy-5-aminophenol; 2-chloro-5-trifluoroethylaminophenol; 4-chloro-6-methyl-m-aminophenol; N-cyclopentyl-3-aminophenol; N-hydroxyethyl-4-methoxy-2-methyl-m-aminophenol and 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methylpheno; 2-dimethylamino-5-aminopyridine; 2,4,5,6-tetra-aminopyrimidine; 4,5-diamino-1-methylpyrazole; 1-phenyl-3-methyl-5-pyrazolone; 6-methoxy-8-aminoquinoline; 2,6-dihydroxy-4-methylpyridine; 5-hydroxy-1,4-benzodioxane; 3,4-methylenedioxyphenol; 4-hydroxyethylamino-1,2-methylenedioxybenzene; 2,6-dihydroxy-3,4-dimethylpyridine; 5-chloro-2,3-dihydroxypyridine; 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine; 2-hydroxyethylamino-6-methoxy-3-aminopyridine; 3,4-methylenedioxyaniline; 2,6-bis-hydroxyethoxy-3,5-diaminopyridine; 4-hydroxyindole; 3-amino-5-hydroxy-2,6-dimethoxypyridine; 5,6-dihydroxyindole; 7-hydroxyindole; 5-hydroxyindole; 2-bromo-4,5-methylenedioxyphenol; 6-hydroxyindole; 3-amino-2-methylamino-6-methoxypyridine; 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine; 2,6-diaminopyridine; 5-(3,5-diamino-2-pyridyloxy)-1,3-dihydroxypentane; 3-(3,5-diamino-2-pyridyloxy)-2-hydroxypropanol and 4-hydroxy-2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, or combinations thereof.
Buffering Agents
The final coloring compositions of the present invention (that is after part ai and part aii have been mixed) have a preferred pH in the range of from about 7 to about 12, more preferably from about 8 to about 10.
Buffering agents may be present in part ai and part aii compositions of the present invention. Coloring compositions of the present invention may contain one or more hair swelling agents (HSAs) such as urea, to adjust the pH to the desired level. Several different pH modifiers can be used to adjust the pH of the final composition or any constituent part thereof.
Further examples of suitable buffering agents are ammonium hydroxide, urea, ethylamine, dipropylamine, triethylamine and alkanediamines such as 1,3-diaminopropane, anhydrous alkaline alkanolamines such as, mono or di-ethanolamine, preferably those which are completely substituted on the amine group such as dimethylaminoethanol, polyalkylene polyamines such as diethylenetriamine or a heterocyclic amine such as morpholine as well as the hydroxides of alkali metals, such as sodium and potassium hydroxide, hydroxides of alkali earth metals, such as magnesium and calcium hydroxide, basic amino acids such as L-alginine, lysine, oxylysine and histidine and alkanolamines such as dimethylaminoethanol and aminoalkylpropanediol and mixtures thereof. Also suitable for use herein are compounds that form HCO3xe2x80x94by dissociation in water (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98ion forming compoundsxe2x80x99). Examples of suitable ion forming compounds are Na2CO3, NaHCO3, K2CO3, (NH4)2CO3, NH4HCO3, CaCO3 and Ca(HCO3)2 and mixtures thereof.
As herein before described certain alkaline buffering agents such as ammonium hydroxide and monoethylamine (MEA), urea and the like can also act as hair swelling agents (HSA""s).
Preferred for use as a buffering agent for the coloring compositions according to the present invention is ammonium hydroxide and/or sodium hydroxide.
In oxidizing and coloring kits comprising a portion of peroxide oxidizing agent, which may be present in either solid or liquid form, such as hydrogen peroxide, a buffering agent solution is required to stabilize hydrogen peroxide. Since hydrogen peroxide is stable in the pH range from 2 to 4, it is necessary to use a buffering agent having a pH within this range. Dilute acids are suitable hydrogen peroxide buffering agents. Phosphoric acid is a preferred agent for buffering hydrogen peroxide solutions.
This pH adjustment can be effected by using well known acidifying agents in the field of treating keratinous fibers, and in particular human hair, such as inorganic and organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, and carboxylic or sulphonic acids such as ascorbic acid, acetic acid, lactic acid, sulphuric acid, formic acid, ammonium sulphate and sodium dihydrogenphosphate/phosphoric acid, disodium hydrogen phosphate/phosphoric acid, potassium chloride/hydrochloric acid, potassium dihydrogen phthalate/hydrochloric acid, sodium citrate/hydrochloric acid, potassium dihydrogen citrate/hydrochloric acid, potassium dihydrogencitrate/citric acid, sodium citrate/citric acid, sodium tartarate/tartaric acid, sodium lactate/lactic acid, sodium acetate/acetic acid, disodium hydrogenphosphate/citric acid and sodium chloride/glycine/hydrochloric acid and mixtures thereof.
Solvents
Water is the preferred principal diluent or solvent for the compositions according to the present invention. As such, the compositions according to the present invention may include one or more solvents as additional diluent materials. Generally, the solvent is selected to be miscible with water and innocuous to the skin. Solvents suitable for use herein include C1-C20 mono- or polyhydric alcohols and their ethers, glycerine, with monohydric and dihydric alcohols and their ethers preferred. In these compounds, alcoholic residues containing 2 to 10 carbon atoms are preferred. Thus, a particularly preferred group includes ethanol, isopropanol, n-propanol, butanol, propylene glycol, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, and mixtures thereof.
These solvents may be present in part ai and part aii of the invention.
Thickeners of Gelling Agents
Thickeners may be included in part ai and part aii of the invention. Long chain fatty alcohols having from about 11 to about 18 carbon atoms in the long fatty chain can be thickener constituents of compositions of this invention. These alcohols can be used alone, or in admixture with each other. When included in the compositions, the alcohol is preferably present at from about 0.5 to about 10 weight percent of the composition, and more preferably at from about 2 to about 5 weight percent.
Lauryl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, and the like, and mixtures thereof are contemplated herein. In addition, mixtures of natural or synthetic fatty alcohols having fatty chain lengths of from about 11 to about 18 carbons are also useful. Several such mixtures are available commercially, and are exemplified by the material containing a mixture of synthetic alcohols with 12 to 15 carbons in the alkyl chain sold under the trademark NEODOL 25 by Shell Chemical Company, and the material containing a mixture of synthetic alcohols with chain lengths of 12 to 16 carbons sold under the trademark ALFOL 1216 Alcohol by Conoco Chemicals.
Thickening agents suitable for use in the compositions herein may also be selected from oleic acid, cetyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, sodium chloride, cetearyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, synthetic thickeners such as Carbopol, Aculyn and Acrosyl and mixtures thereof. Preferred thickeners for use herein are Aculyn 22 (RTM), steareth-20 methacrylate copolymer; Aculyn 44 (RTM) polyurethane resin and Acusol 830 (RTM), acrylates copolymer that are available from Rohm and Haas, Philadelphia, Pa., USA. Additional thickening agents suitable for use herein include sodium alginate or gum arabic, or cellulose derivatives, such as methyl cellulose or the sodium salt of carboxymethylcellulose or acrylic polymers.
Fatty alcohols of the above discussed carbon chain lengths which are ethoxylated to contain an average of one or two moles of ethylene oxide per mole of fatty alcohol can be used in place of the fatty alcohols themselves. Examples of such useful ethoxylated fatty acids include ethylene glycol cetyl ether, polyoxyethylene (2) stearyl ether, and the like; the exemplary compounds having CTFA Dictionary names of Ceteth-1 and Steareth-2, respectively.
Volatile Silicones
Volatile silicones may also be employed in the compositions of the invention. The volatile silicone oil is often described as a volatile polyorganosiloxane, and is a liquid material having a measurable vapour pressure at ambient conditions (about 20 to 25xc2x0 C.). Typically the vapour pressure of volatile silicones lies in the range of from 1 or 10 Pa to 2 kPa at 25xc2x0 C. Volatile polyorganosiloxanes can be linear or cyclic or mixtures thereof. Preferred cyclic siloxanes include polydimethylsiloxanes and particularly those containing from 3 to 9 silicon atoms and preferably not more than 7 silicon atoms and most preferably from 4 to 6 silicon atoms, otherwise often referred to as cyclomethicones. Preferred linear siloxanes include polydimethylsiloxanes containing from 3 to 9 silicon atoms. The volatile siloxanes normally by themselves exhibit viscosities of below 1xc3x9710-5 m2/sec (10 centistokes), and particularly above 1xc3x9710-7 m 2/sec (0.1 centistokes), the linear siloxanes normally exhibiting a viscosity of below 5xc3x9710-6 m2/sec (5 centistokes). The volatile silicones can also comprise branched linear or cyclic siloxanes such as the aforementioned linear or cyclic siloxanes substituted by one or more pendant xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Si(CH3)3 groups. Examples of commercially available silicone oils include oils having grade designations 344, 345 244, 245 and 246, (from Dow Corning Corporation) Silicone 7207 and Silicone 7158 (from Union Carbide Corporation) and SF1202 (from General Electric [US]).
The non-volatile oil can comprise non-volatile silicone oils, which include polyalkyl siloxanes, polyalkylaryl siloxanes and polyethersiloxane copolymers. These can suitably be selected from dimethicone and dimethicone copolyols. Commercially available non-volatile silicone oils include Dow Corning 556 and Dow Corning 200 series having a viscosity of at least 50 centistokes.
Non-Volatile Silcones
Non-volatile silicones may be included in compositions of the invention. Nonvolatile silicone oils include polyalkyl siloxanes, polyalkylaryl siloxanes and polyether siloxane copolymers. The essentially non-volatile polyalkyl siloxanes useful herein include, for example, polydimethyl siloxanes with viscosities of from about 5 to about 25 million centistokes at 25xc2x0 C. Among the preferred non-volatile silicones useful in the present compositions are the polydimethyl siloxanes having viscosities from about 10 to about 400 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C.
Optional Ingredients
The compositions of the present invention can comprise a wide range of optional ingredients. The ingredients can fall into the following functional classes: anticaking agents, antioxidants, binders, biological additives, bulking agents, chelating agents, chemical additives, colorants, cosmetic astringents, cosmetic biocides, denaturants, drug astringents, emulsifiers, film formers, fragrance components, humectants, opacifying agents, plasticizers, preservatives, propellants, reducing agents, solvents, foam boosters, hydrotropes, solubilizing agents, suspending agents (nonsurfactant), sunscreen agents, ultraviolet light absorbers, and viscosity increasing agents (aqueous and nonaqueous). Examples of other functional classes of materials useful herein that are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art include solubilizing agents, sequestrants, and the like.
Other optional ingredients include organic acids. A non-exclusive list of examples of organic acids which can be used as the proton donating agent are adipic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, maleic acid, malic acid, succinic acid, glycolic acid, glutaric acid, benzoic acid, malonic acid, salicylic acid, gluconic acid, polyacrylic acid, their salts, and mixtures thereof. Non-exclusive lists of examples of mineral acid for use herein are hydrochloric, phosphoric, sulfuric and mixtures thereof.
It has been found by experimentation that hair care products used on a daily or frequent basis can achieve durable desired hair color. As noted above, the daily hair care product consists of two parts.
Part ai: dye intermediates in water with a gelling agent at alkaline pH
Part aii: an oxidizing compound such as hydrogen peroxide in water at acidic pH.
Part ai is mixed with part aii and applied to hair. The reason conventional hair coloring products come in two packages is because the mixture of the coloring component and the oxidizing component is unstable and the two components must be kept apart until just before use. Similarly part ai and part aii of the present invention must be kept apart until just before use. By varying the concentration of the actives and the treatment time, the amount of color on hair could be varied while minimizing hair damage. To make the product more convenient and fool proof, part ai and aii can be packaged in dual dispensing systems where both parts are mixed out side of the package when dispensed which is then applied to the wet hair as a hair colorant. Depending upon the amount of color desired, the treatment time could be varied from one or two minutes or longer.
Such treatments would add color to hair gradually without damage due to lower contact time. Each subsequent treatment would add color until the desired shade is obtained. Depending upon the concentration of the actives and contact time, a desired shade may be reached in about six to eight treatments. It has been found that since any one treatment does not exceed the threshold of irreversible damage, the total damage resulting from multiple treatments is lower than the damage from a single conventional treatment. Such a process gives the user control over the amount of color deposited on her hair, and also the option to discontinue further applications if the color delivered is not to her liking. She also has the option to switch to another color shade immediately without having to wait the six to eight weeks that is recommended for conventional treatments. With conventional hair color treatment, it is not recommended to perm and color hair simultaneously due to extensive damage. However, since the method of the invention colors the hair with minimum damage, perming can be done in the same time frame with this progressive coloring treatment.